The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for performing brand personality perception gap identification and gap closing recommendation generation.
The term “brand personality,” first introduced by Martineau, “The Personality of the Retail Store,” Harvard Business Review, 36, 1958, pp. 47-55, refers to a set of human characteristics associated with a brand or trademark. A brand has a personality because people tend to associate human attributes with brands. For example, the Apple™ brand is considered by many to be a “young” brand while Texas Instruments™ is considered by many to be a relatively “old” brand. Within thirty years of Martineau's introduction to the concept of brand personality, brand personality became widely accepted by both marketing scholars and practitioners as an effective means of business success. Brand personality is a key component of brand performance, such as brand identification, brand trust, and brand loyalty.